Suggestions
by lovebitesx
Summary: "And, he would've if Snow's evil creations wouldn't have taken the one thing she loved away from her. She no longer was Annie Cresta the mad girl from District 4, but Annie Odair the mad girl with no Finnick."


**(Hello, another one-shot (: YAY! Finnick&Annie would have to be my second favorite couple. I guess I always wondered if anyone had told Annie or if (like in this one-shot) that she accidentally found out. I wanted Delly to be the person who tried and talked to Annie, because Delly just seems like she'd be that kind of person. And, when Annie thinks of Peeta, it's because I feel that if both Katniss and Finnick wouldn't have made it, then Annie and Peeta would be very alike and they would know each others' pain, like throughout _Mockingjay _similar to Finnick and Katniss' relationship. Well, the end part is just sorta added in there. Enjoy! R&R!)**

* * *

><p><em>It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down.<em>

_Oh, I'm sure in the distance you can hear that awful sound._

Annie was shaking. She hadn't heard an updates, if anyone had died recently or if they were getting close to President Snow's house. She hated not being informed and asked Finnick to ask Plutarch if he could keep her informed. She had a felling something bad happened, someone had died and they didn't want her to know. Was it Peeta, Gale or even Katniss? Was Finnick okay? What about Jackson, Pollux? The anxiety of all of this was just eating away at Annie. She was headed for the Communications room, where Coin and her lackies were getting updates from the people who were at the Capitol. When she arrived, Coin and Plutarch were arguing over something. Annie couldn't hear very much, but the door was open. She stood in the doorway and watched as Coin and Plutarch argued.

"She has a right to know!" Plutarch yelled.

"Do you really want to break that poor girl's heart?" Annie scoffed under her breath. She didn't trust Coin and she had a feeling that was all Coin could come up with.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Annie that Finnick died today." Annie froze.

Leevy coughed, making Plutarch and Coin look at her. Leevy motioned toward the doorway and they both saw the brunette standing in the doorway. She could feel the tears welling up in her sea-green eyes.

"What?" She whispered, afraid her voice would crack.

"Annie…" Plutarch said. She didn't hear the rest of it, she ran out and down the hall.

_Oh, I plead for an answer, plead for an answer from you._

_But, if you give me an answer, that just makes no sense then what's the use. _

She ran and ran, hoping that she would miraculously run into Finnick's chest and he would hug her and whisper in her ear that everything would be okay. Then, eventually it would. She had just gotten him back, he had just gotten her back and then the war, Snow, had gotten in the way of their happiness. They had gotten married; something Annie knew was a very big step for Finnick. She opened the nearest door and slammed it shut. She didn't care if anyone followed her. She put her back against the door and slid down. She felt the tears spilling from her eyes; she put her arms on her knees and cried. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She cried and cried, until she felt she had no more tears left. Annie expected to fell pain, sorrow, remorse for loosing the love of her life, her mentor, her Finnick, but she felt nothing. Annie felt numb. The mad girl, that's what everyone had called her. That was how she was still alive to this very day. She heard someone knocking on the door, with a very sweet voice to follow it.

"Annie," Delly said through the door. Annie sniffled. Delly heard it. She knocked again.

"Annie, please open the door," Annie rubbed her eyes.

She still felt the tears on her cheeks. After all Delly's been through she still manages to be happy and bubbly. Annie desperately wanted her secret.

She crawled away from the door and mumbled out, "It's open." Delly slowly opened the door, turned on the light and sat down next to Annie.

"Do you want to talk?" Delly's blue eyes stared into Annie's sea-green eyes. _Peeta._

"Did anyone else die?" Annie's voice sounded scratchy, how long had she been in here? Delly shakes her head.

"No, Cressida, Pollux, Gale, Peeta and Katniss all made it." Annie sea-green eyes drop and stare at a crack in the wall. Delly puts her arm around the brunette.

"Plutarch wanted you to go to the Capitol with Johanna. He wouldn't tell me why." Annie nods and stands up. This is it. She's going to the place where her husband had died, the place everyone hated.

She looked at Delly, gave her a smile and said, "Thank you."

_And, just like that my life is broken_

_I can barely breathe_

_And now I'm open for suggestions_

_At the end of the day life's a lesson_

Coin had suggested a final Hunger Games for the Capitol kids. Why? Wasn't that the exact reason they rebelled? Wasn't that the exact reason kids year after year had lost there own life?

"Are you joking?" Peeta says. Coin isn't. Annie just stares at the table while Haymitch asks his question. The only people in this room are the remaining victor's from the Hunger Games, Katniss, Beetee, Peeta, Johanna, Haymitch and Enobaria.

"No!" bursts out Peeta. "I vote no, of course! We can't have another Hunger Games!"

Annie looks up at the blonde boy, suddenly feeling like she knew him. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Johanna give me a look.

"Why not? It seems very fair to me. Snow even has a granddaughter. I vote yes." Johanna looks around, expecting someone to say something.

"So do I," Enobaria interjects. "Let them have a taste of their own medicine."

"This is why we rebelled! Remember?" Peeta looks around at the others, his blue eyes lock on Annie. "Annie?"

She raises her head, hearing her name. Everyone's eyes are on her.

"I vote no with Peeta," She mumbles. "So would Finnick if he were here."

And, he would've if Snow's evil creations wouldn't have taken the one thing she loved away from her. She no longer was Annie Cresta the mad girl from District 4, but Annie Odair the mad girl with no Finnick.


End file.
